All this and Heaven Too
by DarrenCrisstastic
Summary: Glee 50s AU - Kurt and Blaine are in a relationship at a time where it can be dangerous to be out and proud - Fill for GKM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fill for GKM / Okay, I am a bit excited about this fill because I research pretty much everything from the history of homosexuality in the states to especially in the 50s, then just the 50s and then music in the 50s. The first part is about Kurt and Blaine's coming out in their town, even if the prompt only said they are out and in love and so on, because I think it isn't easy to come out at that time period and live in a small town like Lima. Even today, Lima isn't New York. That's why, I think their coming out is an important part in the story. The first part is pretty much just about their coming out and their surroundigs reactions, so there isn't much to read from my research and the background of the 50s. You could look at this more like a prologue than the first part.

* * *

"Dad. I am gay." Blaine and I came out to our fathers with the same words and about the same circumstances.

Blaine and I were friends who felt attracted to one another and slow, just really slowly we opened up to our feelings and confessed them. We are gay.

From that time on, Blaine would take in moments when we were alone my hand and squeeze it and I would feel the butterflies go crazy in my stomach. At one point, my heart raced like crazy and I couldn't help myself and kiss him on the cheek but then our eyes would meet and the butterflies inside me began to burn down to anywhere and when we closed our eyes, slowly, I felt his lips on mine in a chaste kiss.

We never did anything more than holding hands, little smooches on the face and then burning carresses from lip to lip.

One day, my father came in. Blaine was about to head home for dinner and he said his last goodbye with glittering hazel eyes and a long kiss that made even my hair-ends shiver and smile stupidly, when my dad came in to tell me something **important** and froze on his spot.

All our hearts stood still, Blaine broke away from me, losing every bit of contact. My father just stared deeply in thought at us. His mouth was open in a weird angle and his underjaw began to move from right to left, from left to right and back, trying to form his next words.

Before he even could say his first phrase, I began to stutter. "D-D-D-DAD!" I screamed. _Oh gosh, why am I screaming_, I asked myself in a panic. Then I felt it. Blaine grabbed my hand. Hard. It felt like he would never let me go again. "Dad. I am gay." I outed myself calmer than I ever thought I could. I was over aware of my own breathing, that hurted so bad, that I silently longed for an inhalator.

My dad closed his mouth and stared with an intensity that no other man would ever upbring. We waited, my body began to tremble and wild thoughts made itself place in my mind. _He loves me, right? I won't lose him. Oh no, please no, I need my dad._

"I am not sick," I added in a small voice because the thought crossed me, _what if dad thinks, I am sick like the doctors and journalists say about gays, that there is a cure for homosexuality and I have to go to a hospital._

That hit a nerve in my father. His eyes became sad, really sad and for a moment I wondered what I did to cause that. He crossed the room, Blaine's grib on my hand was even tighter now and then Burt stopped in front of us. Instead to look at both of us, his eyes stayed at me only now.

"I know," he confirmed in the same small voice I had a moment ago just even thicker. "I know you are not sick. You know, your mom was it and you are not in any way the same as her when she was." I gulped down whatever it was in my throat.

"Dad-" I began, my whole body full of emotion that I needed to suppress.

"No. It's okay. I-I understand you are not sick and I am thankful for that but," he exhaled loudly, "you do understand the meaning of being gay? You live in Ohio, Kurt. If other people find out... I don't know what will happen to you, what will happen to both of you." He glanced then at Blaine, too. "I will always be there for you because I love but I am afraid,Kurt. I can't always protect you. I am really afraid that someone will hurt you or take you away from me. So please."

My dad took me in his arms and squeezed as tight as he could all while Blaine still hold my hand. "Please, don't come out to anyone else. I promise you, I love you and you will always have a place here. I won't abandon you but think of your own security. Not mine but yours."

My father talked on and on this evening about all his feelings and thoughts and he never told me this much before on one day, that he loves me, as at that time. Blaine stayed a bit longer but when my father and I got tired, he said his good night and went home. Still, after Blaine was gone, stayed Dad and I on the couch in the living room and chatted. My dad took hold of the hand that Blaine had to let go at one point. He continued talking about anything and everything. He told me, he knew or guessed, I was gay because I never showed any intereset in girls if not platonic but as long as I didn't find a lover, he thought, I would be safe and never brought the topic up. Then we talked more about mom and when she became sick, what she and we had to suffer through until she was gone and what we had to suffer after. More than once came one of us the tears.

But before going to bed one little surprise he told me, made me really happy for him.

* * *

Like I said at the beginning, the same happened to Blaine. I was at his and his parent's place. We were in his room and stayed in the middle of the room just holding each other in an affectionate hug. I kissed his forehead and he smiled at me his mouth moving close to mine. Then the bedroom door opened and Mr. Anderson senior stand with one step in the room.

He looked at us, his face a mix between green and yellowish grey, then the puke like colour vanished from his face and a pink to carmine red colour climbed his face beginning at his neck.

When his face was fully red, Blaine and my hand clasped together, Blaine braced himself for his next words with slowly forming the words, "Dad. I am gay."

Like when it happened with my father eveyrthing went silent. Just the stares alone between father and son could have burned the house down.

Then, "I want him to go. Now." Said Blaine's father.

"No," we answered in unison.

"If he won't go, I'll call the police." He said in a weird, calm voice.

Blaine shook his head and like at my house he tightened his grib around my hand.

"You are not gay," it seemed like his father decided to ignore my presence for further discussion.

"I am gay, dad. I-"

"NO!" His father shouted. "YOU ARE NOT!" He punched the door in his short rage. "FAGS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE!"

We didn't say anything, just breathing heavily was enough for the time being.

Then he calmed down again. At that point, I noticed, I never called Mr. Anderson something else as him, Blaine's father or Mr. Anderson. I don't know why but I tried to remember his given name but I felt so blank and afraid at that moment, that I was lucky to remember my own name.

"I will send you away. Someone will cure you. I promise." He sounded like my dad when he promised me that he will love me no matter what but the promise Blaine's father gave him was a cruel one. His father just told him he won't accept his son like he is. He promised him to change what he is. "We will move, you want see that boy again-" he began to count his actions with his fingers.

"-DAD!-"

"When you are cured, you will be immediately married to one of the daughters of my business partners and-"

"STOP!" I screamed so loud that my throat hurt. Both Andersons stared at me like they forgot in the moment before, that I was there, too.

"You don't love your son." I concluded finally and now it was my turn to stare at the old Anderson in disgust. "My father told me he loves me no matter what-"

"You father knows-" interrupted Blaine's father, shocked.

"My father knows and loves me and accepts me!" I let go of Blaine's hand and took hold of his hip instead to press him against my side. "Blaine won't go anywhere." I told Mr. Anderson clearly.

"He will or he won't be a part of this family anymore. It was weird everything was weird. When Blaine's father ignored me before, he ignored Blaine after he began to recognize me again. Every word he said, was about Blaine and his future but his eyes remained on me like he wanted to provoke me to break up with his son, at this moment to secure Blaine's family bond, and his wide open future as an Anderson.

I already made my decision when I turned on deaf ears. Even if Blaine's and my relationship was still new and everything was new to us. _I already made my decison, _I repeated to myself. In the silence that set between the three of us, I let my hand wander to Blaine's shoulder and then turned his pain crossed face to me. Just looking at him so vulnerable made my heart ache.

"I love you," I told him for the first time and kissed his cheek with a spark of hope. I wanted to be Blaine's new family, I wanted to be Blaine's lover and I wanted to be Blaine's everything from that moment on and never ever left me that feeling.

I watched Blaine's sad smile appear and a single tear slipping down his cheek and then I watched his father's face getting green again thanks to me openly affectionate at his only son.

Blaine's face turned back to his father. "Father." Not dad anymore, you must notice. "I won't leave Kurt or go to some doctors and their stupid therapy, that I don't need. I am not sick."

"Is that your last word?" His father asked oddly calm again.

"Yes." Blane's reply was hushed and trembling but he meant it.

"Then pack your things. You've got thirty minutes before I call the police to escort you out of my house. You are a stranger for this family from now on. Not my son but a disgusting fag. Are we clear?"

Blaine exhaled loudly. "Yes, Mr. Anderson, I am a disgusting fag and I will leave your house as soon as I can." Then I saw something like a spark of a fighting spirit in his eyes. "But, so you know, I am also proud of myself to love this wonderful boy." He took a deep breath, "Goodbye." At that moment I was the proudest in the room when Blaine told off his father. The shorter boy was slagged against me. He couldn't even stand alone anymore without my support and man was he heavy but he made the right decision. I swore to myself never to love anyone as much as I love him for the rest of my life. _Only him._

His father's eyes burnt through us, his expression unreadable, I couldn't decipher hurt or rage or sadness, nothing. It wasn't like his face was blank or emotionless, it was just, I didn't know what he felt. Maybe I will never know, maybe I have to be a father first for 18 years to know, to understand the meaning of Mr. Anderson's expression.

Mr. Anderson nodded and then left the room. Blaine fell down on the carpet, his fingers crawling through the fabric in his desperation. I let go of him to look for his suitcases and began to pack his things. When I finished with his clothes, I began to look for personal things to take with us for him. I was about to pack in a framed picture of Blaine and his family when Blaine silently approached me from behind and extracted the object from my hands and placed it back. A quiet, "I don't need it," left his mouth. We found some other things to take with us instead and closed the last bag.

We divided the baggage between us and left the house in silence without looking back. Blaine took his car and I took mine. He drove in front of me and I had the perfect sight on his back head for the drive. There was almost no movement for the whole drive, I observed.

When parked in front of my dad's house,we left his bags in the car and made our way in. Dad was already home from the garage and sat in the kitchen peeling off the skin of the potatoes for tonights dinner.

"Dad?" I spoke with a smalltoned quiver. Dad looked up, looking warily aware of my and Blaine's tight clasped hands. He grunted in answer and looked back down at his work. "Can Blaine live here?" That made Burt look up again.

* * *

The weeks after flow away so fast. The whole town knew in one day that we were gay and in a relationship to add. It first began with gossip, people stopped talking and when we looked away, hushed words were exchanged. Three weeks after Blaine moved in with us, we saw his mother while we were out groceries shopping. She saw us and froze, we didn't go to greet her and tried to continue what we were doing instead. I felt her watching us every movement until we finally went to the cash point. The worst twenty minutes in my life since Blaine's coming out.

That year should be really big with events and at the same time really exhausting for us. It was firstly our senior year in highschool, then surviving the bullying that increased especially for me, the lost of Blaine's family and many of our friends, too. Quinn and Brittany wouldn't talk to me anymore but what happened with Mercedes hurt me the most. Her father came to school and told me, I was a sinner and Blaine too and I am not welcome in his house anymore and the other girls will tell him if I try to be near his daughter again. Blaine lost his family but Mercedes was part of my family. It felt almost like losing my mother again. I cried for a whole week and collapsed one day because I refused to eat anything for days.

Not everything was bad. First of, Blaine and I were always together and became more of a family from day to day we shared, more as we could have ever dreamed of. And to add the kisses were fabulous. I could hold his hand at home and we could talk, sometimes we hugged each other so tight that I couldn't breathe but to be honest Blaine took my breath away more than just once in a while. Just looking at him was more than enough sometimes.

Remember when I told you that my father was about to tell me something important before he ran in on Blaine and I kissing? Well, our family will grow a bit more than just with Blaine. Apparently, my father's dating a nurse for some while and they decided to betroth. When I first met his fiance, Carole, a really sweet nurse with a son in mine and Blaine's age, I sat down with her and told her about my sexuality. She was surprised and curious because she never met a gay man before, even if she's working in a hospital and meets new people and patients everyday, well we were still in Lima.

The thing is, she accepted me and she accepted my boyfriend. She didn't judge us, the daily life in a hospital teached her that there are worse things than being in love with someone that has the same gender.

She was a good person and a good influence on my father, like he finally began to wash his hands before dinner, so I gave them my blessings. I am one of the last people that would forbid love.

Another thing was when we had our first family dinner as the Anderson-Hudson-Hummels. I met Finn for the first time outside a classroom or let's say not close to the dumpster. My new soon to be brother was the quarterback in our school and the guy who would take my messenger bag and jacket when his friends threw me in the garbage.

We ate in silence, my face paler then normal, Blaine gave Burt, me and Finn looks because he knew who Finn was.

I almost didn't eat anything, Finn for that matter ate the most even if he looked just as uncomfortbale as the rest of us. And Blaine just looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to break the silence between the noises of forks and knifes on plates, tooken bites and little sips of water.

When everyone finished, my father rested his hands on the table, eyed everyone seperately and then asked his question that burned on his tongue since the Hudsons entered his house. "Okay, what am I missing here?" He scratched his shiny head that almost no hair remained.

His sight fell on me first - No answer.

Then Finn - no answer but I never saw the giant so small before.

Then Blaine - Blaine was thinking hard. Should he tell Burt? He wanted to blurted out what he thought of Finn for the whole early evening but could he do so? He loved me and is afraid of losing his place in this family. But he had to tell the truth, it would help me and that was more important than anything else for him.

"Finn is one of Kurt's bullies." He replied weary.

Carole now in rage, shouted, "FINN!"

I growled angrily, "Blaine."

Blaine's face didn't know how to react, so some parts began to flush red and others began to pale to a yellowish grey.

Dad stayed silent, the only moves he made were from his eyes when he stared at everyone seperately again. Then he locked eyes with Carole. I always wished I could do that too. When I was still a little child and did something bad, my parents would exchange looks that had thousends of words and long dialogues in it and communicate within seconds and not letting me know about what. Even at that day, I noticed that I wanted to be able to read my father and Carole but couldn't do it. Again, I had to experience that you can't know and do some things as long you aren't a father yourself.

Carole collected the dirty dishes and made her way over to the kitchen sink.

My father turned to Blaine, "You are free to go to your room now and do your homework." Blaine didn't leave his chair and just coughed.

"Sir, I would like to stay." He said under his breath.

Burt didn't say anything and just turned to the next person. - I, Kurt.

"Son, why had Blaine to tell me something so important like that your soon to be stepbrother is one of your bullies in school?" He clenched his fists and the small giant to my right let out a choked noise.

I didn't had an answer. I was used to being bullied even if it got worse the last weeks and I got sick because I missed my Mercedes so much. I blanked out. Mercedes. Yesterday in the hallway Merdes walked besides Quinn, when I looked up for a moment I found her sad eyes secretly glancing at me. She was suffering as much in losing me like I was suffering in losing her.

"I am talking to you, boy." Dad clapped his hands in front of my face and shook me out of my daze.

"Sorry," I mumbled, finidng interest in the table cloth.

"It's okay." My father sighed.

I found Blaine's hand on mine and his lips on my cheek, brushing its way to my ear. "Everything is okay," he whispered in my ear and nuzzled his nose in my hair. I felt immediately calmer.

"And you." Now dad went after Finn. "What is your excuse to bully my son?" Blaine and me waited for Finn's reasons. I waited for the explanations, that I am weak, and gay, and that this is highschool and some people are the victims and are some not.

But it never came. Instead he said, "Everyone is doing it." My head turned abruptly up to look at Finn. And then everyone just stared, even Carole who looked at her son in disbelief.

"Do you understand what you just said?" Burt asked weirdly calm just like Blaine's father did.

"I-I-I think so." Finn stuttered. I knew, he didn't.

"This isn't an excuse." Dad said while flexing his hands. Finn glanced down at the thick, from the all his life long hard work fingers when he noticed the movemnet. "There is no excuse to bully someone. You understand, kid?"

Finn's pale head gave a small nod.

"But do you understand why your answer is even worse than giving me a real reason for it?"

Finn shook his head.

"Imagine, all your friends say they will jump off a cliff. Will you follow them just because they do it, too?"

"My friends wouldn't jump from-"

"imagine," continued my dad. "All your friends begin to do drugs-"

"I don't do any drugs! I swear! I will pee in a cup!"

"This isn't the point, Finn!" I snapped.

"Look dude, I am sorry if I hurt you but I won't jump off a cliff or do drugs-"

"Oh Finn, shut up." Carole said from the kitchen sink.

"Finn," Now even Blaine intruded the discussion. "What Burt meant is that what you are doing is wrong. You bully Kurt because your friends do it too. Not because you hate Kurt but because everyone else is doing it. First of, Kurt is a human just like you. If people are mean to you or hurt you, you will be in pain. That is what you are doing to Kurt, you hurt him badly on a daily basis just because. But then you say and this is really interesting , that you wouldn't do drugs or would jump off a cliff because you know that's wrong. Why are these things wrong but hurting Kurt not? Like I explained to you, Kurt is hurt by you. We learn since kindegarten or even before, that hurting people is wrong. Tell me why Kurt is exception from not doing drugs, not jumping off cliffs and not hurting other people."

Finn breathed deeply, closed his eyes and answered honestly after he finaly understood it. "Because Kurt is gay."

Carole finished clearing the plates and sat back down. "So, you think that being gay is wrong?" She asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I am not so clever, I can't tell you why it's wrong but people say it is, so it must be." Finn looked so lost in this battle. "Just some minutes ago, I saw Anderson kissing Kurt and I was so disgusted and I felt like to tell him to stop. You can't kiss boys! That's gross!"

"Why is it gross?" Blaine battled him.

"Because boys are suppossed to kiss girls and love them and take care of them!"

Blaine just stood up and left the room. I could feel his rage. No word, no argument would bring Finn at this point to accept us the way we are. Even if he would open up, it would be a long fight.

"Dad," I said in a small voice.

"You can go." My father told me.

* * *

I found Blaine in the living room, layed out on the couch with closed eyes. When I closed the distance between us, I saw the tearstreakes on his face and his heavy breath stuttering out of his mouth. Slowly, I sat down on the couch and tried to lay by his side. It was the first time we were lying together. It was such an intimate act we didn't want to cross before. But as soon I was lying next to him, his arms found my body, just holding me while he continued to cry. Finn bullying me wasn't only about Finn and I but about Blaine, too. Blaine was a victim, too, even if he didn't crosses ways with Finn at school and he, we will ever be victims because people think we are wrong, our love is against the nature and God's word. We are sick, like they tell us in school, on our way home, when we take a walk or are shopping for groceries.

Even when I was in the livingroom with Blaine's cryng noises and sobs sounding loud in my neck, I could listen to the heating discussion in the kitchen. Apparently, Carole was louder and angrier than dad it seemed. She even called her own son names like, "YOU GIANT TROLL!" Where I couldn't suppress a little giggle. The sobs in my neck stopped after I could control myself again.

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine's muffled voice saying while his hot breath ghosted over my drying skin.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I told him, our embrace tightend.

"Forever." He promised me. His fingers stroked stoftly over my cheekbone.

"I-"

"I WILL MARRY BURT, NO MATTER WHAT! SO IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU BULLY YOUR STEPBROTHER OR BROTHER IN LAW AGAIN, I SWEAR TO ASDFGHJKHGFDSDFGHJHGFDS!" I think no one understand really what she said after.

Blaine stopped his carress and turned more to me. "Did she jus called me-"

"Yes, she did."

"Oh," he said. We both blushed and had small smirks playing around our faces.

"Oh." I confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here up, Spoiler and Apology for a fact that is in this story. I told you, I researched pretty much everything in this story that includes the African-American Civil Rights Movement from 1955 -1968. But this story begins in 1953 (because of reasons). There will be or IS the big mistake that Mercedes is in the same school as Kurt and everyone else. I know that black and white people were divided at that time. Black people had their own schools and many, too many other discriminating actions happened to them. I really thought about bringing this up more but decided against it. Not because I don't want to but because all these informations about the 50s are really eating me up and I am a too bad writer to bring every fact of the 50s up like they deserve it and so I had to decide on some things to point more out and that will be as the main subject in this story Kurt and Blaine's way through the 50s. There is another reason for Mercedes being in the same school. _**I love the Kurtcedes friendship.**_ I ship them 100000000% more then Hummelberry. I also ship Quincedes 10000000% more than Faberry (friendship) too because, please someone think back to season one. Quinn lived with Mercedes' family and had Mercedes with her when she gave birth to Beth. I hate it that the writer's ignored the good parts of her character and made her this "I am a diva and nothing else"-type when she was the most accepting person in Glee and the only one with the right morals and ethics. God now I feel totally bad to ignore all her issues for my plot. Maybe I will write a fic about her one day to make it up... You don't need to read this, I am weird, I broke my foot while tripping.

* * *

February 5, 1953

Blaine and I just came back from the movie premiere of Disney's _Peter Pan _and sang on our way home the songs we memorized. The movie was really great, even if the end differed from the book. Why should the children not know that Peter forgot Wendy and even Tinkerbelle? That's what childhood is about; you are allowed to forget. Yes, I know it's bitter because you love the connection between Wendy and Peter but it is what it s. Wendy decided to grow up und Peter decided against it. Now, I ask myself what happened to Tink when Peter visited Wendy again, and he didn't even remember his little friend. Did she die, or how did they part ways? I glanced over to Blaine who hummed _'A Pirate's Life' _while driving.

Sometimes, I wondered if he grew up faster or more serious since his family abandoned him but I couldn't really see it. To tell the truth, it felt more like, I was Wendy and he was Peter. Wendy was on this adventure with Peter but she had a family to return to. Peter had nowhere to go back to, he had options, yes, but he decided to stay forever young.

And there we were. Already in our senior year. I had my head full with college confitmstions and the upcoming future and Blaine ignored it. He fully ignored the next step in our life. He was like Peter, he didn't want to grow up. Wendy told Peter, her mother would take care of him, that he would have a place in her family but Peter didn't want that. What if Blaine didn't want it, too? The parallels between us and the tale of Peter Pan and Wendy was just too real to ignore for me.

* * *

Today was Thursday, tomorrow would be Friday. Friday night family dinner. A new tradition, that my dad called on. You are not allowed to miss it and if you were missing, he would accept only two excuses.

1. You are dead

2. Close to'

When Blaine finished humming, he reached out for the vehicle audio and turned it on. They played _'Till I Waltz Again With You' _by Teresa Brewer. A beautiful song that I couldn't stop to sing along with.

_Till I waltz again with you_

_Let no other hold your charms_

_If my dreams should all come true_

_You'll be waiting for my arms_

_Till I kiss you once again_

_Keep my love locked in your heart_

_Darling, I'll return and then_

_We will never have to part_

Blaine looked over to me with a genuine smile. He really enjoyed listening to me sing. It was really cute, how he would stop any action, just not to miss a tone I sing. _As long he wouldn't forget to drive_, I joked with myself.

We arrived at our home shortly before dinner time and made our way in, with linked hands. My father sat in front of the TV and didn't look up when we entered the room to greet him.

"I told you!" I began my accuse. "I. Told. You. When we buy a television, I said, you won't stop looking at that thing! Go on a date or something but don't always sit in front of that machine."

"Said the son who's just came home from a movie date," muttered dad. "And I am not watching TV all day long. I just finished preparing dinner and was waiting for the two of you. Be grateful, kiddo."

I crossed my arms, "Oh, I am grateful. But now come, I still have to finish my homework after dinner and I need to get a good night sleep for tomorrows 'family dinner' ", I quipped.

Blaine helped my dad out of his recliner and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Don't say it like this. We will be a family soon, so you boys should better get used to get along." Dad looked disturbed. He really hated to chew this subject again and again with us, or just me, or with all of us while family dinner.

"Really, Dad? Everytime he sees me at school, he changes the direction as if there would be the possibilty, I could talk to him. And should I remind you of his last Friday night dinner subject? It was, if Blaine and I hate God and believe in Buddha instead." I got the cutlery and set it on the table. "He hates what we are! And the worst thing is that his arguments sounds like Quinn and Brittany wrote them for him!"

"Could be. One of these girls wasn't the smartest," my father joked.

"DAD!"

"Then show him that there isn't anything to hate to!" He suggested.

"He said, he is disgusted when I kiss Kurt," throw Blaine in while setting the plates. I raised my eyebrows at Blaine. _Really, Blaine? This topic with my father?_

"I don't like it much either to watch you two kiss," he replied looking somewhere else.

"I hope, you said that in the aspect of being my father, and that you don't like to watch your little and only baby son grow up so fast." I swallowed heavily and observed my dad's face. He only nodded vaguely, averting eye contact between us. I bit my lip, trying not to say the wrong things and just glared a bit.

"WHAT?" He glared right back at me. "What do you want, Kurt? Should I tell Carole,_ 'I love you but we can only be a family if Finn will love us all equaly or he will have to sleep on the streets'_? What do you want me to say? Two men being in love isn't something old and normal and especially not in this town. There might be many people like the two of you out there, maybe even some here among us in Lima but they are not really like you. Some won't even admit it to themself and those who will, Kurt, they won't ever come out. They will find a nice girl instead, have even kids with her and work hard until they die.

"I think, maybe, I saw one or two when I was drafted but that was it and I will never be sure if they really were gay. Do you know why?"

"No," I answered, feeling so tiny at the moment.

"Because almost no one will be your friend if you are gay. Everyone who is discovered gay becomes a social outcast. You experience it every single day, you have to know. If they found out you are gay when you was drafted you got your blue ticket. That's the nice euphemism to dishonorable remove the homosexuals. They served their country, even risked their life, for what? After they were forcedly outed and discharged they lost all their benefits of a veteran, that included finding proper work, loans, and living expenses to attend college. I am not saying that, what you two are, is wrong.

"I'm only telling you, you can't force people to like you and please understand, anything and everything you two will do from now on, will be a fight for your rights. You two will be discriminated, you will have to experience the same or similiar things that Mercedes for being black has to endure or that jewish girl. You are all born this way but still, people will hate you for their stupid reasons. People fought wars for their rights and there will be more wars. Maybe there will be a time we all have to fight for your's but the first battle begins in your own family. And it will happen, Kurt. Carole and I will marry and you three boys will be forced under one roof until you are away to college and will return when it's Christmas and Thanksgiving and any holiday I can come up with to see you as often as possible.

"So, let's see who wins tomorrow's dinner discussion. When I counted right, it stands about 4:0 for you two."

I had wet eyes. My father always knew how to rebuke me. I stared at him gulping deep breaths. My father isn't much of a talker but if he's got something to say, everyone should listen because he's always right. Dad heaved a pot of porridge on the dining table. "Maybe Finn isn't able to talk to you in school yet but there was never more life since I had the three of you together here."

We finally sat down, ate, and talked further about tomorrow. My father told us, that he and Carole are out after he finishes work and dinner will be an hour later than usual. Then we talked about random things like the Peter Pan movie and about the condition in Europe since the North Sea Flood five days ago that killed almost 2,000 people.

After we finished dinner, it was Blaine's turn to clear the dishes. I assisted him of course.

Dad was back in the living room, switching between the few channels and then we heard him laugh aloud about a rerun episode of 'I Love Lucy'. It sounded like the episode where Lucy gave birth to little Ricky. _Oh Lucy._

"Kurt?" Blaine approached me, self-conscious.

"Hm?" I responded, still listening to the TV in the other room.

"Would you drive with me to Westerville after school?" I layed the plate down I was drying and looked at him questionable.

"Why?"

"I-I want to sell my car," he confessed. It went silent after he said it. Blaine continued scrubbing the plate and I just stared at him, my task forgotten.

"Why would you want to sell your car? It's brand new. You just got it for your birthday!"

"I want to sell it because it's new, Kurt!" He hissed. "Can't you see why? You was with me when I tried to get a side job. We were banned from the gas station and the burger joint threw a milkshake at us. They ruined your best pants!" He threw the sponge in the sink and grabbed my free hand. "I am so thankful for you and your dad but I can't 'just' live here. It's not right, I have to pay rent or something. It doesn't matter that I am your boyfriend, I am still some stranger that your father let in his house and I don't do anything to support his household."

"You help with the house chores," I defended him.

He shoke his head, "This isn't enough, Kurt. Please. We still have your car and hopefully, they won't know who we are in Westerville, so we will get enough money to cover for my living expenses here."

I had tears in my eyes again. The second time this evening. _Darn you, hormones._

"Oh Kurt, please, don't-don't cry. I won't leave or something like that. I know you are afraid, I would leave you but I love you." He caressed my jaw. "It's just, that I cannot just live here. It's not right."

He bowed over to me and kissed the single tear on my cheek away. His lips moved to my forehead for a little peck, then slowly brushed down to the tip of my nose and ended for an eternity long on my lips with mine pressing against them. He moved away a tiny bit and opened his mouth for oxygen. I felt his warm breath ghosting over my face. It was overwhelming. Before he could move further away, I hold him still on his hips and moved forward, placing for the first time an open mothed kiss. Our breath hitched at the novelty and we parted. When I looked back at his face, he was totally out. Staring at me or not, I wasn't really sure with his half closed eyes. Then his caress went to my cheek with his thumb stroking lightly, his head moving in again-

"Still not finished?" We heard my dad shout out of the living room. _Moment killer_.

* * *

Since Blaine moved in, it felt like all our firsts came faster than we thought we would be ready for. Still, we played everything really chaste and safe. Most of the times, it were accidents. And I am not talking about sexual first times. More like things, you have to get used to when you're freshly married, and began to live with your husband. One time, Blaine came in when I had to pee and he saw... gosh, he knows how I look THERE now! My father just laughed at me when I told him. I think, he is appeased that Blaine and I are still in the first base.

I blushed and got back to wipe the dishes dry, glancing over to Blaine who was still flustered, and stared a bit more at me before he eventualy gathered himself and finished his task more or less.

_Maybe_, I thought, _maybe Blaine and I will be second base soon._

When everything was clean we placed the plates back in the kitchen cabinet and made our way up to the bedrooms. I stopped in front of my door, "So," I tried with a shy smile. "Westerville tomorrow?" He smiled that huge huge huge smile that I came to love more than my own life, and grabbed my head between his hands, placing a big smooch on my forehead. I giggled at the gesture and pushed him a bit away from me. Within seconds he was back in my personal space again, his face too close to ignore the long eyelashes, or the rosy lips, the glitter in his eyes, or that stupid stupid smile. _Stupid smile, hah_. He didn't stop that stupid, too lovable smile, his mouth moving closer to mine again, "I think, I stopped breathing," I said with a husky voice. He snorted and took a step back. Blaine turned his back to me, leaning with his forehead against the opposite wall, his whole body vibrating with silent laughter. "Blaine!" I hissed when he still didn't calm down after 2 two minutes. "Come on!"

He turned back to me, pinned me against the wall and gave me the most gentle kiss possible. "Good night," whispered Blaine in my ear.

The next day after school we drove in seperate cars down the state to Westerville. I waited in my car while Blaine sold his to the first person he met that would pay enough.

When we drove back home, my dad and Carole were already back from their date. They sat in the kitchen, drank a cup of coffee and shared a donut before beginning with dinner preparations. I stayed in the hallway while Blaine went into the kitchen, clutching an envelope with money in his sweaty hands. He fidgeted a moment before he looked at them.

The grown ups eyed Blaine when he entered the room and were waiting for him to begin with what he had to say.

"You alright Kid?" My dad asked him.

"Burt, Carole. May I talk to you?"

My father pointed to a chair for Blaine to sit down and said, "Sure, Kid. Sit down first." Blaine took the chair opposite of them and placed the closed envelope next to Burt's cup. "What's that?"

It seemed like Blaine liked the way his fingernails looked since he didn't found any reason to look up when he confessed what he did afterschool. "Kurt and I drove to Westerville and sold my car." He sounded a bit breathless, somehow mumbled a bit, and in a much to high voice, too. He sounded like someone else but not my Blaine, the best talker I knew.

"That's why the driveway looked so empty," muttered Dad with a knowing smirk.

"And this is the money I got out of it," Blaine continued, " I want you to have it."

"And why?" Asked Carole in an caring tone.

"Why," repeated Blaine. "Why. I don't know. I think, I feel bad for intruding here? I have a place to stay and have not to freeze to death at night. Who knows, I could be in a clinic in Ohio or else where if it wasn't for you and Kurt to take me in."

Blaine had tears in his eyes just thinking about it and Carole wiped her own with a handkerchief away.

"I am really thankful, so please, take it as my gratitude. Use it for your wedding or something else. I am looking for a job to pay you rent but I couldn't find someone who would hire me." He gulped down the rest of the sentence. "You know why." _Yes I know why._

Burt sighed, scrubbing his eyes. "I will take the money."

"Burt!" Said Carole scandalized.

Dad held a hand out so Carole won't interrupt him again."But, so you know, we won't use your money. We will save it. And I will add every month the same amount that I add for Kurt's college account and when Carole and I are married, I will do the same for Finn, too. Because you are my boys, my family. And I wish especially for you to have a bright future, to go to college, and see more than Lima, and more than an unaccepting bunch of shit."

"DAD!" I warned from the hallway. "Language!"

All three in the kitchen snickered.

"Come in, Kurt!" Carole called me, still laughing.

I came in and sat down next to Blaine, taking his hand, immediately.

"Thank You, Dad." I said softly, squeezing the hand in my hold.

My eyes wandered over to Blaine who stared at Burt. He couldn't find the right words to say. He wanted to give Burt something and received in the end, he wanted to say no but couldn't deny the opportunity for an amazing chance he got.

We heared the entrance door burst open and then slam shut.

"Mom! I am here now!" It was Finn who came back from football training. We continued to listen to him moving through the house. Somewhere in the hallway, he lost his shoes, then his jacket. The bathroom door creaked open and closed and a short moment later the shower began to run.

"Still don't know if he really needs money for college," said Carole more to herself, while shaking her head.

* * *

It seemed like Finn was more hungry than talkative that evening. He gulped even the vegetables down. The last weeks he always tried to put them on someones elses plate or searched for a dog on the floor to give it to and only found dust balls that wasn't so hungry.

When he finished. He fell back on the chair and sighed loud and sated. He rubbed his belly while sighting the rest of the family that were still mostly eating.

"Hey Blaine," Finn began. Blaine looked up and so did the rest of the family. "Where did your car go?"

There were some moments of silence before Blaine answered. "I sold it."

"WHY?" Finn was clearly shocked.

"Because I needed money."

"But couldn't you have just worked? A man needs his car."

"Blaine couldn't find someone to hire him." I interrupted.

"And for what did he need money?" Finn looked confused at me and then back at Blaine.

"He wanted to pay me rent." Dad said and smiled at Blaine.

"That's stupid."

"Why?" Burt asked, interested.

"Because... why would he want to pay for something that he can get for free? When someone pays, I would never think of paying rent or for food. Mom, just imagine, I would give you money to cook and do the laundry for me!" Finn laughed.

Carole stood up, suddenly. "You surprise me from week to week, Finn." Her voice was filled with bitter disappointment and she began to pick up the still not empty plates. I stood up to help her. "Not that you can't believe me that there is nothing wrong with Kurt and Blaine-"

"What-"

"Stop. Don't. Say. Anything. Finn." She glared at him. "What did I teach you the last 18 years, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothin', Mom, I-"

"Just go. Watch TV or something. I don't want to look at you right now."

Dad stood up and pulled Finn up with him too. He shot a glance over to Blaine to order him to follow and the 3 men went over into the living room.

"Carole-" I said when we were alone.

She took me in her arms and I heared her sniff. "Why is it so difficult with him now?"

"I don't know," I said. I didn't know what to tell her. I could ask that myself everyday. _Why is it so difficult? _

"I always thought, I did a good job with him. He was my boy who I was proud of." She disconnected from the embrace and went over to the sink. "I really believed he will accept you two one day and that it just takes a while but now... It feels hopeless. Have you heared him? He doesn't understand the value of hard work, of taking care and supporting the loved ones, and sees it as given that I did what I did and still do for him. Did I brought up a bad man?"

She was so sad, it hurt just to look at her.

"I don't think that Finn is bad. Maybe, he just needs some correction but I don't think he is any worse than everyone else. It's just his mistakes are more on display than our's, here, because we didn't made them." I stared down at the floor while saying this. I was unsure if I believed my own words; because I was mad at Finn more than not, most of the time. I found myself imagining, shaking him awake to make him finally see and sometimes even punching the discrimination out of him. But that wouldn't help. They couldn't punch the gay out of me and I couldn't do the same with their moronic hate.

"Thank You," whispered Carole.

While we talked in the kitchen. the guys in the livingroom overheared our chat.

"Wow," breathed Finn. He didn't knew how bad he had hurt his mother. Of course he understood already that he hurt Kurt and Blaine sometimes, often with purpose but he never wanted to hurt his mother. She was almost his whole world. He loved her and now he understood how much she sacrificed for him.

Women normally remarried fast after their husbands deaths, they needed a breadwinner but that was not his mom's way. She stayed alone for about a decade and worked hard and harder for him.-

"I have a proposal for you two." Burt scratched his bald head and Blaine and Finn saw up to him. He stood in front of the and eyed one and then the other with care. "How about you two work for me?"

"What?" Said both boys.

"Kurt already works 3 days in the week with me. He mostly stays in the office now but I can use some new casuals in the garage since one of my guys quit. You know, he didn't want to work with Kurt anymore." He coughed after the last part.-

-Blaine thought about it but it felt like taking advantage again.-

-Finn thought what his friends would do if he worked with the gays together but then he thought about his mother and swore, he could still hear her cry in the kitchen.-

-Blaine really wanted to support Burt and he wouldn't find work somewhere else...-

"Okay." Blaine and Finn said at the same time.


End file.
